


Passage

by twilightscribe



Series: Falling Down [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roppi dies. Tsuki is devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passage

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 281 words

It takes weeks for things to settle down. In all of that time, the questions eventually stop. Tsuki didn't really notice that. He feels like he's floating in a haze. He doesn't really take notice of the passage of time. Everything just seems to blur together for him.

Waking up in the morning is difficult. It's a struggle for him to get out of bed. Tsuki feels like his entire body is sluggish and made of lead. It doesn't respond to his commands very well.

Tsugaru and Psyche are nice enough to let him stay with them. He doesn't ask any questions.

That hole in his chest is a gaping wound that will not close. But the pain hasn't quite come yet. He's still trying to process everything; trying to make sense of it all.

All of the thoughts echo within his head in a confused jumble of words and sounds. Why did this happen? _This isn't happening._ Why him? _It just can't be..._ Why then? _Please, I don't want to be alone...!_

**Why.**

Nothing about it will leave him alone. He feels numb inside. The shock hasn't worn off, Tsugaru says. Psyche acts like he's going to crumble to pieces at the slightest touch or word. Tsugaru tries to be supportive. But he doesn't know what to do or say. He's just there. An ever present pillar of calm and support.

Tsuki knows that they're all hurting. But he isn't ready to face it yet.

He needs time. Time that keeps slipping through his fingers no matter how he tries to grab hold of it.

He's a bomb that's waiting to go off.

It's just a matter of _when_.

**FIN.**


End file.
